Just Hanging in the Middle of Nowhere
by juz-dream
Summary: "It is going to be an eventful night tonight. It sure is, Hinata sama is going to turn 16... I do not hate anymore because of a phrase..."


Disclaimer: I do not own naruto and never will... sobs

Just a one-shot which I have thought of when I was going to sleep. Review please...

Just hanging in the middle of nowhere

It is going to be an eventful night tonight. It sure is, Hinata-sama is going to turn 16. I was not angry, not anymore; ever since exactly one year ago.

The celebrations for the future head ended. She did not go back to her room, instead I saw her walked out into the garden and I followed unknowing.

There she stood in her snow-like kimono, like a princess sitting on the swing; looking at the stars that shone ever so brightly above our heads. I stood from a distance from her, remembering what happened here just exactly one year ago.

_Flashback_

"Hinata-sama, congratulations on turning 15 this year." I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Thank you, Neji nii-san." She dared not look at me and received the bouquet of flowers from my hands.

"I am not worth Hinata-sama calling me nii-san." I felt irritated.

"No... Neji nii-san will always be my nii-san."

"Just stop it! I can't stand it. Nii-san or not, I am still a branch family member for god sake!" I was mad, angry, beyond description.

"Neji nii-san..." I cut her off.

"I don't even know why in the first place I was here. What is the bloody point off living when all I do is protect a weakling like you!" I felt the urge to just leave her there, with the tears streaming from those eyes that are similar to mine, but I just won't bug.

"Nii-san, you... you... are just... hanging in the middle of nowhere if... you think like that..." she struggle to say between sobs.

"Hanging in the middle of nowhere... I don't even have a start and you say I am in the middle?"

"You do... You... are a great... ninja... unlike me... but... even I have found the goal of my life."

She was right. She was learning medicine now and I've heard she made a name for herself at the hospital, being the ever-so kind girl. "What goal do I have?" I said hotly.

"Nii-san... made our clan proud..." with that she ran off; leaving me behind.

Just a few sentences from her and my mind never settle down that night. The conversation between me and that young girl whom I had once called cute kept repeating itself in my mind filled with anger and maybe guilt.

All because a phrase, "hanging in the middle of nowhere."

_End-of-Flashback_

Throughout the year, I always thought about this phrase. I've seen the amount of care she showered on me every time I landed in the hospital after some missions. And how she took cared of me even after I was discharged. She visited me everyday at my house.

To me, she looked more beautiful every time I see her. I saw the pure heart of gold within her. I found out I wasn't hanging in the middle of nowhere. I found my goal, I made my clan proud and most of all I have to protect that pure soul from any form harm.

My expressions soften whenever she was around. I spoke to her in tone barely above a whisper. My heart softens to see her smile. Unknowingly, I found myself attracted to her.

She knew I no longer hate her. She knew my life changed because of her. She knew I cared for her. Most of all, I want her to know I loved her.

I walked up to her; she turned around and smiled to acknowledge my presence. She was happy and I was too.

"Hinata-sama" I was stopped before I finished.

"Please do not call me Hinata-sama, Nii-san."

"But..."

"Please, nii-san..." I nodded.

"Um... Hinata, sorry." I looked away.

She tilted her head, "Why are you sorry?"

"I... ruined your birthday last year... so..."

"Please do not worry, Neji nii-san... you were unhappy... it alright..." she smiled.

"And I have something to tell you..."

She tilted her head again.

"I... I just want to tell you that I am no longer hanging in the middle of nowhere. I found the goal of my life and I will work towards it."

She wanted to open her mouth and ask what but I didn't allow that and I sealed her lips with mine. She was sweet and I felt her accept me. We broke apart, I still holding her small figure in my arms.

"My goal is to love you forever, and I believe I am getting closer to that goal."

She smiled.

We sat there, looking at the stars that hung from the night sky. She laid in my arms; asleep; and a smile on her lips. Happy birthday, Hinata...

**A/N: Just a simple one-shot written before I slept. All comments welcome. Review please. Thanks.**


End file.
